


The Perfect Reminder

by Lilly_C



Series: Prompt in a Box [13]
Category: Wycliffe (TV)
Genre: Community: prompt_in_a_box, F/M, Fluff and Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-26
Updated: 2009-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't remember what you said or did</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place somewhere between the end of Standing Stone and the start of Feeding The Rat. Inspired by the song The Perfect Reminder by Trashcan Sinatras.  
> Because he irritates me, Angus **never** happened. Borrowed a couple of lines from Standing Stone, they’re in italics, everything else is mine.

_“What do I remember?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_Doug shook his head. “Nothing. Nothing at all.”_

Lucy finished her pint, putting the empty glass on the bar. “Good night,” she said while putting her coat on.

Doug stayed by the bar for a few minutes finishing his pint and smoke. He docked the roll-up out in the over-sized John Smiths ashtray. Quickly making his way outside; looking up and down the street spotting Lucy perched on a stone wall. He sauntered towards her, opting not to call out and disturb the neighbours, sitting next to her he asked “Are you okay Lucy?” Seemingly unaware of his earlier actions.

Lucy dried her eyes on her sleeve. “I will be,” she sniffled.

“I lied,” he quietly admitted.

“When?” Lucy snapped

Doug sighed. “Back in the pub. I do remember what happened the other night Luce.”

“Why did you lie about it then?”

“Too many ears,” Doug offered in vain.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before making their decisions for the night. Lucy stood first. “Now I’m going home,” she said.

“Your place or mine?” Doug enquired for clarity.

Lucy shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know.”

“We’ll go to mine its closer,” he stated as they walked the short distance to his lakeside flat.

*

Lucy tutted as she looked in the fridge for something to eat. “You’re worse than I am!” she teased. Quickly spotting a half-eaten pizza she took it out and cut the remainder equally. 

She returned the old but edible food, handing Doug two slices. “When was the last time you cooked?” she asked. 

“The last time I cooked was the other night when I made us that cheese on toast.”

“That doesn’t count Doug.” Lucy chuckled.

“Why not? It was the last time I cooked.”

“Doug,” Lucy said suppressing a burp. “How come you chose the other night to tell me how you feel about me?”

“Don’t know, I guess it just seemed right. Before you ask, no it wasn’t the booze talking. I’ve always loved you Lucy but I’ve also been too scared to admit it out loud.”

Lucy softly smiled. “I’m not that intimidating, what scared you?” she asked, playing with the collar on his shirt.

“Oh I don’t know. The job, jealousy. I’d get jealous whenever you went out with someone else and all the time I would be quietly hoping that one day it’d be me and you going out to dinner at some fancy restaurant. I was even jealous of Angus for Christ’s sake.”

Lucy was a little startled by Doug’s admission. “You were jealous of Angus?” 

Doug nodded his head. “I’ve said too much,” he whispered.

“The reason me and Angus split up is because he was a little too clingy and possessive.” Lucy patted her slightly swollen belly. “I still haven’t decided if I’m going let him play an active role in the baby’s life.”

“That’s a tough decision Lucy,” Doug acknowledged. 

“Yes it is but whatever I decide to do I know that it’ll be what’s best for me and the baby.”

*

Doug returned with two cups of tea, placing them on the coffee table. He reclaimed his favoured spot on the couch. “Just so you know, we didn’t sleep together.”

“What?”

“At your house, the other night. We didn’t sleep together. I needed the loo and you were falling asleep so I took you upstairs and put you to bed, I slept downstairs on the couch.”

“I was wondering how I’d made it into bed. You were in my bedroom in the morning though.”

Doug smiled peacefully at Lucy. “I was going to wake you up but I called in, you looked so beautiful I felt it was best to leave you.”

“You are too good to me,” Lucy stated. “That couch is so uncomfortable, you could have come up.”

“I’ll keep that in mind for next time,” he teased.

Lucy almost choked on her tea. “The next time we get pissed or the next time you profess your undying love to me?”

“Both,” Doug said laughing heartily. “I’m starting to believe that truth really does stand the test of experience.”

“Hmm. It does but do you know something Doug. I’ve loved you from a distance for such a long time and now although it feels right I just don’t know if we can start something.”

Doug averted his gaze to hide his disappointment. “Why not Luce?”

“Because I’m now acting DCI and I outrank you, I don’t want to become the focus of office gossip, people would think I was playing favourites and I don’t particularly enjoy conflict. The whole debacle with Stevens has made me weary of the office politics. Also there is the baby to think of. It’d also have to be for all the right reasons.”

“I understand that but say we did start something who’s going to know. I mean other than us.”

Lucy leaned in tenderly kissing his lips. “Nobody,” she said smiling.

*

Doug was on his third roll-up of the morning when Lucy stirred. “Good morning,” he greeted, smiling at her slightly disheveled appearance.

Lucy pointed to a blue cup with steam rising from it. “Is that tea mine?” she groggily asked as she sat up. Doug passed it to her.

“I’ve got some news,” he confided, unsure of how to break it.

Lucy pushed her hair away from her face. “What news?” she asked.

Doug hesitated for a beat. “I’ve got to go,” he started.

“Go where Doug?”

“Essex, I’ve been asked to assist with a murder case over there. I don’t know how long I’ll be gone for.”

Lucy remained silent, occasionally sipping her tea. “Right,” she sighed disappointedly.

Doug put his arm around her. “It’ll be alright Luce,” he reassured.

“Will it? You’ll be in Essex for god knows how long and I’m still going to be here in Camborne.”

“I’m sorry.”

Lucy shook her head. “It’s not your fault. It’s just that I feel like we’ve finally got somewhere with each other and now we’re been pulled apart.”

“There is one solution,” Doug suggested.

“What solution?”

“You come up to Essex at the weekend and we can do all of this properly.”


End file.
